


Complicated

by sklbug15



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe-High School, M/M, Slight pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sklbug15/pseuds/sklbug15
Summary: Castiel Novak is a junior in high school. He sticks to himself and has never been interested in anyone romantically. One day his older brother Michael, star quarterback and a senior asks for a favor. He wants his brother to write love poems that he can give to a mystery crush passing them off as his own. Around the same time fellow junior and football player Dean Winchester starts noticing Castiel.He then makes a couple of realizations. 1. He's starting to fall for Dean. 2. Dean is the one Michael is giving the love poems to.Added to that Luke Starr (the one guy on the football team Michael doesn't like and refers to as the devil, mostly because he picks on Castiel) makes the same realizations.Things sure are complicated.Extremely loosely based on Cyrano.





	Complicated

Castiel sat, knees scrunched up to his chest as he stared out over the football field. He wasn't quite sure why he was here, except that his older brother had asked him to come, wanting to talk to him after his practice. A book of poems lay open in his lap as he glanced around at the others who were there to watch the football practice. Blue eyes rolled in his head as he wondered if the other students didn't have better things to do than drool over some boys. He resumed his focus on his book as green eyes glanced into the stands from the field. 

The shaking of the metal stands caught Castiel's attention, pulling him from his book and he glanced up to see who was approaching him.   
"Hey brother," the sweaty quarterback said, chest heaving.   
"Michael," Cas said wearily.   
"I'm glad you're here. I need your help with something little brother," Michael said sitting down next to Castiel who immediately wrinkled his nose.  
"Your body odor?" he questioned, trying not to breathe.   
Michael responded with a dirty look.   
"No," he snapped. He fell silent for a moment. Castiel stared at him waiting.   
"What did you need my help with?" he finally prodded. Michael looked up at him, face turning pink.   
"There's someone," he said softly, "I've never felt this way about anyone and I- I need your help wooing him."  
Castiel blinked. He would never have thought, or guessed those words would come out of his brother's mouth. "I've never wooed anyone in my life, how can I help you?" he questioned. And why did Michael even need help wooing anyone. Not that Cas would ever admit it out loud, but his brother was good looking. He was the quarterback of the football team and he was smart. From what he knew most people liked that. As for Castiel himself he'd never been one for romance preferring to keep to himself. So this conversation was really the last conversation he would expect to have with his brother. The only way it'd be even more farfetched was if Michael told him it was Luke Starr that was his mystery crush. The same Luke Starr that Michael referred to as the devil on numerous occasions.   
"It's not Luke is it?" Castiel blurted out. His brother gave him a strange look.   
"No!" he said sharply. "It doesn't matter. I just need you to write some poems." he admitted.   
"You wish me to woo this mystery boy through poetry?" Castiel said bewildered. His brother opened his mouth to say something. Castiel shook his head interrupting him. "Fine. I'll do it." 

Castiel spent his entire weekend crafting a poem that he delivered to his brother on Sunday night. He put the matter out of his mind at the thanks and went to bed. Monday began normally enough.   
"Hey loser," Luke said shoving Cas against the lockers as he walked by. Cas rolled his eyes. Michael would hear about this and confront Luke and they'd get into a fight that the school administration would look the other way from since they were both on the football team.   
"Leave him alone Luke," came a voice, startling Cas. He turned to see who it was. Dean Winchester glared at Luke. He turned to Cas, "You okay?" he asked. Cas nodded. It was a brief moment of pain as his shoulder hit the lockers, but this was all Luke normally did to him. He suspected it was more about getting Mike's attention than hurting Cas.   
"Whatever Winchester," Luke said rolling his eyes and stomping away.   
"He only does that to get my brother's attention. And it doesn't even really hurt," Castiel told Dean before turning to continue to lunch.   
"There are other ways to get Michael's attention then through you," Dean said, speeding up to catch up to Cas.   
Cas laughed. "I don't think Luke cares though," he said. He glanced over to see Dean staring at him. He'd never noticed that he'd had green eyes before, the thought occurred to him with a lurch in his stomach. He shook it off. 

Dean slid his lunch onto the table and sat down across from his classmate. He looked up surprised. "Wanted to make sure you didn't have any problems with Starr there," he nodded in Luke's direction. The senior was watching them from across the cafeteria.   
"Nah, Michael's not around, he'll leave me alone," Cas said. There was a pause. At this point most people would leave him. Dean just smiled and dug into his food. 

"See you later Cas," Dean said once they reached the other boy's classroom after a surprisingly good lunch. He smiled at Cas before turning and walking away.   
Castiel stared after the football player for a moment. There was something about him, Cas shook his head. He turned and walked into his classroom. 

"You've been talking to Dean," Michael came out of nowhere. Cas was used to it though and merely kept on walking.  
"Yea we had lunch together. Why?" Castiel asked stopping at his locker. He turned to see his brother fidgeting a slight blush on his face. That's when he knew.  
"The poem was for him?" he whispered, knowing the answer. Michael nodded, all the while looking around to make sure no one was listening.   
"I need another one," he said quietly.   
Castiel took in a deep sigh. "Alright," he agreed a bit less willingly than a few days before. 

Cas stared at the blank paper. Dean's green eyes appeared in his head, followed by his smile.  
He began writing. 

Michael smiled when he read the poem. "It's beautiful Cas," he said. He took the poem and put it in his bag. 

Once again Dean spent lunch with Cas. They discussed his little brother Sam and this girl Jess he had a crush on. The blue eyed boy could tell Dean adored his younger brother. Especially when he began talking about how smart the 13 year old was. 

Once again Michael asked for another poem and Castiel agreed. 

It wasn't until Friday that Dean brought up the poems he had been receiving. "They're beautiful Cas," he said. He glanced down at his lunch. "I just wish I knew who was writing them," he confessed.   
Castiel had to bite his lip as he glanced over and saw Michael staring at them from across the cafeteria. Luckily Luke approached his brother effectively distracting him. A strange swirl of guilt made itself known in his stomach. 

Cas spent the weekend writing more poems for Dean. Ones that Michael didn't know about.   
He wrote poems about his eyes, his smiles, his hands, his devotion to his brother, his kindness to someone he barely knew. It wasn't until Tuesday, when his brother had delivered another poem to the boy that he raved about that Castiel began to have a realization. He pushed it to the back of his head. Until Wednesday that is. 

Wednesday he watched as his brother Michael pulled Dean to the side and handed him the latest poem personally. He watched as Dean turned that smile on his brother, a smile that he reserved for when he was talking about the poem's writer. A smile that was meant to be Cas'.  
It was then he realized for the first time in his life that he had developed feelings for someone. He watched as that person left with his brother. 

Cas clenched his fists as he observed the pair. But no one was watching, so he allowed his face to show his pain and anger. Then he glanced over. Luke Starr was staring at him, before he allowed his own blue eyes to swing back to the two football players whispering to each other as they turned the corner. And Cas' pain and anger was reflected on the senior's face. For a moment Cas mind was distracted with the thought that he'd been right about his suspicions. Luke Starr wanted Michael's attention. Because he had feelings for him. 

"You're just going to let your brother lie to the man you're in love with and take him from you?" Luke called out as Cas began walking home. Cas stopped and turned. "You're the one that wrote Dean those poems. Not Michael. Trust me I've been in English Class with him for years. He doesn't write like that." Light blue eyes zeroed in on Cas and anger rushed through him.  
"Leave it alone Luke!" he called back.   
"No," the blond moved closer. "I know you're the one writing those poems for Winchester, that Michael your own brother is passing them off as his. Should Winchester be in a relationship based on lies? Should Michael?" he stared at Cas expectantly.   
Cas didn't say anything. He swung around and kept walking. Luke scoffed and let him go. 

The next week Cas watched silently as Michael took Dean out. He watched Luke as he watched the two students.   
It was Thursday when Michael approached his brother again. "He wants another poem," he said. "He loves them," Michael smiled lighting up.  
Cas stared at him. "No," he said, shaking his head.   
"What?" Michael looked confused.   
"You need to write your own poem or come clean. A relationship shouldn't be built on lies," Cas turned and walked away. Footsteps followed him.   
"What do you mean no? Besides what does it matter? They're poems. Why should it matter who he thinks wrote them. I'm the one giving them to him."   
"I said no, Michael, I'm not going to be your Cyrano" Cas repeated sternly. He tried to walk away again.   
"Yes you will," Michael said swinging his little brother around.   
"He said no Novak," Luke was standing behind them.   
"Not your business Starr, besides since when do you care about my brother," Michael rounded on the blond.  
"Clearly I care more than you do. You're a blind idiot," Luke said. "You don't see what's right in front of you." He was shaking his head as he backed away.   
"I don't know what I saw in you," he said this softly, so softly only Cas heard him as he passed by.   
Castiel turned around. His blue eyes met his brother's. They held gazes for a moment before Cas spun on his heel and walked away.   
He walked so fast he didn't see the other person coming. "Oh sorry," Cas said from his position on the floor. The other boy began helping him gather his books.   
"No problem," the boy said grinning. Cas glanced at him. He looked young. Twelve or thirteen possibly. The boy reached out and grabbed the notebook that Cas put his poems in. It had fallen open when Cas had bumped into the boy.   
"Wow, this is really good," the boy said, as he read the poem. Cas reached out for his notebook.  
"Sorry, I shouldn't have," the boy said handing the notebook back to him. Cas glanced down quickly at the poem it had opened to and let out a sigh of relief. It wasn't anything anyone could directly connect to Dean.   
"Dean!" the boy called out as if he was in Cas' mind. Cas jerked and stared at the boy before swinging around. Sure enough Dean and Michael were walking towards them, talking quietly to each other. A sour feeling hit Cas in the pit of his stomach. He shoved his books back into his backpack quickly eager to leave.   
"Sam!" Dean called back to his brother. Cas looked back at the boy. So this was Sam he thought to himself.   
Sam went over to the two football players. Michael smiled at the boy. Dean glanced up, green eyes meeting blue.   
"Cas, hey!" Dean called out. Sam turned around to look back at him, then glanced at his brother sharply. "Come meet my brother," Dean said not seeing his brother's look.   
"We've met, and I've gotta go, sorry," Cas said backing away. He refused to meet Michael's gaze.   
It was late that night that Michael came home. Castiel lay in his bed, listening to the sound of the door opening and closing. There came a light knock on his bedroom door. The junior rolled over pretending to sleep. Footsteps receded and he heard Michael's door shut down the hall.  
He didn't get much sleep that night.  
The next week he spent avoiding his brother and Dean.   
He was at one of the stores down the street from the high school, he had gotten hungry on the way home, when he heard his name.  
"It is Cas right? Castiel," Sam pronounced his full name slowly. Cas nodded. "My brother talks about you a lot," the 13 year old said. Hazel eyes watched the 17 year old. "I was surprised when he showed up with Michael." There was silence as Castiel took in the implications of what that meant.   
"I don't understand what you're saying," Castiel said finally not meeting Sam's eyes. Because he couldn't possibly be implying what the junior thought he was implying.   
"I'm saying I read that poem you wrote. I'm saying that the way it's written, the style, the handwriting matches poems that my brother received anonymously. The ones that your brother Michael says he wrote." Sam stared up at Cas defiantly. Cas' eyes widened.   
"I knew it. Michael didn't write those poems. You did. You realize they're the only reason Dean agreed to go out with Michael? Without them he probably would have turned him down. He was too hung up on you," Sam picked his bag. "Just so you're aware." The seventh grader smiled smugly before leaving the store and the junior. 

Michael stood in Castiel's doorway. "You've been avoiding me." He sat down on Cas' bed.   
"I have," Castiel said, not wanting to lie to his brother. He was tired of pretending. "You like Dean," Michael said softly.   
Castiel stared at his brother words caught in his throat.   
"And he likes you," Michael continued with a laugh. His eyes shone with tears. "He asked me if I wrote the poems tonight. I told him no, that it was you." Cas took a sharp inhale of breath.   
"Other than football and annoying younger siblings we didn't have that much in common," Michael shook his head. "You should be with him," he stood up and hovered for a moment.  
"Luke likes you," Cas said, his voice cracking. "Just so you know. That's why he keeps picking on me. Although he might be a bit angry at you, considering."   
Michael looked at his brother and nodded thoughtfully before leaving. 

Three weeks later...  
"Dean! Cas!" Sam came skidding to a stop by his brother's car. Dean smiled at him, arm around Cas' shoulders.   
"Hey Sam," Cas smiled at the younger boy.   
"Jess agreed to go to the dance with me," Sam said, a big grin on his face.   
"Congrats," Cas said to the younger boy. He glanced at Dean only to catch him smiling softly at him.   
"Good for you Sammy," he said, eyes not leaving Cas'.   
"Ewwww," Sam mumbled. Cas flushed and looked away. "Oh," he said. Both he and Dean looked over to see Michael and Luke talking softly to each other.  
"They're not fighting for once," Dean commented. Cas just smiled as Luke walked away with a smirk on his face and Michael walked away looking bewildered.   
"Yea they sure are complicated," he laughed.


End file.
